La bienveillante au lourd secret
by Mary35400
Summary: Nouvelle arrivante à Beacon Hills de la famille Argent mais contrairement aux nouveaux arrivant de cette famille, celle ci ne déteste pas les loups garous. Au même moment, les Alphas sont déjà dans le ville avec un plan qui sont bien décidé à jouer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, ça dépends. Après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Teen Wolf, j'ai eu l'envie de faire une Fanfiction sur cette série ! Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Quoique, Isaac, ça m'aurait pas dérangée.. Bonne lecture pis une review ça fait toujours plaisir car je sais pas si je dois continuer pour du vent ou que certaines personnes apprécie cette fiction enfin pour l'instant ce n'est que le prologue.**

La musique de Kyla la Grange résonnait dans la voiture assez impressionnante que conduisait une jeune fille de sans doute 17 ans. Le panneau de bienvenue l'annonçait dans la ville de Beacon Hills après des heures de routes, l'étudiante était donc enfin arrivé à destination. Une chance pour sa part, le soleil était enfin au rendez vous après une semaine assez pluvieuse en ce début de mois de Septembre. Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, la jeune fille laissait ses cheveux virevolter avec l'air du à la vitesse de l'auto. Un petit bruit l'a fit tiré de sa rêverie pour porter son regard sur le clignotant qui lui montrait qu'elle allait bientôt être en panne d'essence. Coup de chance, une station service se trouvait au bout de la rue qui avait l'air apparemment vide. S'arrêtant donc pour faire le plein, la jeune femme ne se savait pas observée par un homme assez menaçant. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans le magasin, il fit de même en faisant semblant de s'intéresser au objets qui étaient présentés sur les comptoirs. Il remarqua que la jeune femme avait pris aussi quelques provisions avant de payer aussi l'essence avant de partir de l'enceinte du magasin.

Non loin d'ici, Isaac marchait dans la forêt en repensant à ce qui venait de ce passer dans la clinique vétérinaire où il s'était rendu avec Scott. Plus le temps passait, plus il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, sa personne était devant le magasin de la station où se trouvait la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquer. " Bordel, je fais quoi ici moi." Se dit-il avant de sentir quelqu'un le percuter. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la fille, qui le regardait d'un air gênée.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réellement fait attention à où j'allais. _Murmura t-elle tout en faisant un mince sourire gênée. _

Isaac pris quelques secondes avant de répondre, l'a détaillant du regard. Ses yeux verts étaient d'un clair assez étonnant, puis ses longs cheveux lisses de couleur châtains tombait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

- C'est rien,_ Répondit-il à son tour d'une voix légèrement absente._

La jeune femme hocha donc la tête avant de repartir à sa voiture afin d'arriver devant une maison avec un léger sourire. Claquant la portière d'un coup de hanche, elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour montrer Allison Argent.

- Lucie ! _S'écria t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il sourire se dessina sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Dit-elle en mettant fin à l'étreinte en affichant une petite moue sur les lèvres._

- Je sais, désolée mais cela devait resté confidentiel ! _Répondit Lucie avec un petit sourire en coin_.

Au même moment, Chris Argent fit son apparition en souriant amicalement à sa nièce avant de voir la voiture derrière les deux adolescentes.

- Eh bien. Ta mère à misé cette fois ci. _Dit-il en s'y approchant pour prendre les bagages._

- Tu l'as connais. _Répondit la nouvelle en se tournant vers son oncle_. Déjà que pour me laissé venir ici un an ça à été dur, elle a absolument voulu que j'ai une voiture rapide et qui est sécurisé avec tout ce qui se passe. Loup garou, tout cela. _Lucie haussa les épaules avant qu'ils ne rentrèrent tout les trois dans la maison pour aider la jeune fille à s'installée pour l'année._

Isaac était assis sur un des siège de son salon en réfléchissant depuis peut être une heure ou deux, il ne le savait même plus. La fille qu'il avait rencontré avait une odeur différente des autres mais il n'avait toujours pas trouver le pourquoi du comment. C'est pour cela qu'il avait appelé Scott pour lui demander si il l'avait vu ou même qu'il savait ce qu'elle était. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, son ami arriva et Isaac arriva alors de nouveau avec lui dans le salon.

- Comment elle étais physiquement cette fille dont tu me parle ? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mh. Elle avait le visage fin, des cheveux châtains avec des yeux verts d'un clair absolument à coupé le souffle. Mais je ne sais pas son nom, ni son âge rien de tout cela. Mais elle dégageait une odeur qui n'était pas normal.

Scott releva le regard en fronçant les sourcils en se souvenant d'Allison qui lui avait parler de sa cousine et vu les renseignements qu'il lui donnait, cela pouvait ne t'être qu'elle.

- Je crois qu'elle est la cousine d'Allison et si tu as ressenti quelque chose de plus que l'odeur c'est simplement parce-qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

- Mais pas une louve non plus. _Ajouta Isaac en savant très bien l'odeur des loups._

Dans un coin reculé de la ville, l'homme qui avait rencontré Lucie arriva devant plusieurs personnes avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en les regardant alors qu'ils étaient tous regroupés devant un feu de camps.

- Elle est arrivée cet après midi. _Dit-il alors qu'il s'installait avec les autres. _

Une femme se mit à sourire à son tour alors qu'elle pris la parole, regardant les autres personnes en se relevant.

- Eh bien, il est temps que nous commencions à nous faire montrer.

Deux autres hommes de grandes tailles poussèrent deux jeunes personnes qui relevèrent leurs têtes. Erica et Boyd.

- Nous avons besoin de vous.

**Alors, à votre avis ? Qu'elle est sa nature ? ;)**


	2. Absence

Désolé pour cette absence prolongé ! Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre dans la semaine ! Merci de vos reviews ! Ça fait chaud au coeur ! :)

xx Mary.


End file.
